


Vivid.

by onesquishedcat



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: I honestly dont really know, M/M, dreamscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Angels' are are said to be beings of pure spirit. But at the beginning of time, beings with unnatural powers were brought into existence in pairs. When together they were strong, but forced apart brought immense destruction to all that lay between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid.

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly inspired by a very vivid (ha!) dream I had. So it may not make sense..

_"I love you! I love you so much," He says desperately, hurriedly, catching his face in his hands as he kisses everything he can reach, closing his eyes as he feels the wetness gathering in them. "I know, oh god, I know. I love you too." Touching their foreheads together, he opens his eyes, looking straight into his love's. "I'll be back," He says finally, breaking away before it becomes too late._

 

_\---_

 

The sky was a dark and everlasting sea, inky black even in it's evanescence - calm and silent as the world below it. Not even the thick field between them and the wall moved, the regular night breezes as still as the breaths within his chest. The moon was low tonight, luminous enough to bathe everything in an eerie bluish-hue, casting the great twin towers of the wall before it into shadow. Grafted from stone, they shared a great deal in appearance to what would be the mighty spires of Notre Dame.  
  


But there was no sanctuary beyond those walls.

 

Barely a minute had passed - sincerely insignificant to the many thuds his heart had beaten against his rib cage. It was pounding so hard in fact, that at the soft cry from his companion, he realized he hadn't imagined the sudden appearance of a shadow on the low wall between the towers, just beneath the moon, wasn't twisting reality to see the crouching figure hesitate there for a moment before it was jumping to the ground - a good height of forty feet. But that was nothing to an unnatural.

 

Catching a flash of blonde, he focuses his superior sight, heart leaping in his throat as three other figures appear on the wall, clad completely in black like the first, but larger in stature. They follow him to the ground, giving chase as he sprints away across the field. He's almost half-way across by then, his speed one of the miraculous things about him - Yet suddenly he seems to stumble, as though caught  
off guard by an invisible blow.

 

For a millisecond that lasts an eternity he sees his surprise melt into something else, as he stares into those unearthy blue eyes, made only brighter by the moonlight. In a moment of clairvoyance, he sees the words within both mind and heart.  
  


"Never you."

 

Another invisible shot ripples through the air, missing his head by inches as he pivots and takes a sharp right towards the river. His pursuers are gaining, getting closer with each step-

 

He can hear it in his head.

 

_"There is no other way."_

 

and " _I love you. I always will."_

 

With an unspoken word both he and his companion are running parallel, hidden from sight behind the debris of a fallen forest and a disgraced city - the disintegrated, debilitating edge of the ruins they both call home.

 

\--

 

_"Only unnaturals live out there._

 

_The people of darkness and sin.."_

\--

_"Toshiya!"_

 

The sound of splashing water and then...

 

Silence.

 

So loud, it's deafening.

 

Even his heart's stopped beating.

 

\---

_Their lips meet and all he feels is cold and hot, pressed up like this against some dirty, decaying brick in a back alley between his entire world and what used to be. They have little time, but he tries to savour what they have, each kiss and touch, his heart beat, their scent, and every slow and steady thrust that completes them as one. He tries to commit them to memory, one by one, but finds the fear of what is to come makes it hard to concentrate on anything other then the now. So instead he lets his eyes close, a quiet exhaltion of his lover's name a mere shift in the air between their continually joining lips. This could be the last and only._

\---

 

"Kyo!"

 

It's quiet.

 

Hours and yet none at all have passed - just long enough in the never-ending night for dawn to appear on the horizon.

 

_"I will find you."_

 

There's a whisper in the wind.


End file.
